


nothing to do, nowhere to be

by buhnebeest



Category: Star Trek
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, PWP, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-07
Updated: 2014-02-07
Packaged: 2018-01-11 12:38:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1173172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buhnebeest/pseuds/buhnebeest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bones is pressing him into the warm white sand, kissing him, sucking lightly on his lower lip.</p>
            </blockquote>





	nothing to do, nowhere to be

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted September 20th 2010 [at my journal.](http://buhnebeest.livejournal.com/2201.html#cutid1)

As far as away-missions-gone-bad go, this one is pretty okay. Sure, they’re stranded on an island, but it’s an island without any spear-wielding natives and/or hungry creatures with too many teeth. There’s plenty of water, a nice stream just a fifteen minute walk from the beach, and countless fruit trees up in the jungle, and Jim hasn’t been allergic to any of them yet, and the blue coconuts are to fucking die for. The weather’s nice too, all cloudless sky and soft breeze, and basically all they have to do is wait out the ion storm that’s blocking their signal.  
  
Actually, this away-mission-gone-bad is fucking awesome.  
  
Bones is pressing him into the warm white sand, kissing him, sucking lightly on his lower lip. They’re naked, both of them, because there’s no point getting dressed, it’s been just them for days now, and Jim loves how Bones looks like this, relaxed and suntanned and his beard growing out.  
  
“Uuunng,” Jim moans intelligently, because Bones is running his knuckles over the inside of Jim’s thighs, the tingly sensation reminding him of the sting of Bones’ stubble there and wanting it again, even though he’s still sore and red all over because his stupid skin is too sensitive for it.  
  
Bones smiles against his lips, sucks on Jim’s tongue a little and then pulls back, nipping at Jim’s own stubbled jaw and down to his chest, dragging his chin across Jim’s chest on purpose. Bones likes how it leaves a mark later, Jim knows, because Bones looks hungrily at the red spots whenever Jim is in range, traces his fingertips over them at night when they’re curled up together.  
  
Bones moves down over his body, sucks bruises into his stomach and the skin beneath his navel, ignores Jim’s cock where he’s hard and eager, and Jim’s heart skips a beat because Bones is going to-   
  
Bones presses Jim’s legs down against his chest, folds him in half, and he orders huskily, ‘hold them for me’, and Jim grabs the back of his knees immediately, eager, and Bones just looks at him for moment. Jim feels heat and want and he can see it on Bones’ face, reflecting back at him, and Bones says roughly, “so gorgeous, darlin”, and leans down.  
  
He goes right for Jim’s hole, licks over it greedily, and Jim shudders hard, moaning, because Bones’ tongue is soft and slick against him but his stubbly cheeks and chin press against Jim’s skin and his body doesn’t know whether to lean into that wet heat or flinch back from those little pinpricks against his asscheeks. He can’t do anything anyway, Bones is holding him down firmly with his hands on Jim’s hips, a light warning constraint.  
  
“You’ll feel me for days,” Bones growls into his skin, emphasizing with a particularly hard rub from his jaw against the inside of Jim’s thigh, prickly and rough, and Jim stares down at him, brown eyes twinkling and dark, hovering over him, and Jim thinks excitedly that yeah, he totally will.  
  
Bones’ tongue is slipping inside him now, such a sweet pressure, slick and licking inside and Jim is just groaning uncontrollably now, can’t help it. He’s opening up, can feel how his muscles might as well be decoration because he’s putty in Bones’ hands.  
  
“That’s right,” Bones croons against him, ignoring Jim’s whine at the loss of his tongue, “Lookit you, darlin, all spread out just for me.”, and he mouths Jim’s hole to emphasize, licks over his perineum and sucks at his balls, “So pretty.”  
  
“Bones, c’mon,” Jim tries breathlessly, because this is just mean, Bones, you know how much I love this, need it, need you to just… Please, want you to, in me, c’mon, please, do it-  
  
Bones shushes him, slides his tongue back in, his thumbs rubbing soothing circles into the cheeks of his ass, and he starts thrusting his tongue inside now, hard little jabs. Jim doesn’t even recognize the noises he’s making now, just revels in getting this, Bones giving this to him. He’s going faster and faster, a little deeper and Jim comes, sudden and sharp, spurting all over himself. It feels like it lasts forever, like he’s drowning in pleasure, and Bones is telling him how good he is, how beautiful he is, how he’s going to fuck him later.  
  
Jim is still twitching with aftershocks, lying limply in the sand, while Bones runs his fingers through the puddle of cooling come on Jim’s belly, rubs it over the burns he left with his beard. He blows on it, and it feels good, a little cold but soothing.  
  
When Bones gets to his groin, Jim lets his legs fall open again, lets Bones gently probe at his asshole with his fingers, feels him blowing against the rubbed-raw skin down there too. He stares up at the sky, satisfied and still a little drunk from the silent afterglow, and he thinks happily about how Bones is gonna fuck him later just like he promised, and Jim has to conclude that this really is the best away-mission-gone-bad ever.


End file.
